


The First to Fall

by theunapologeticnarrative



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunapologeticnarrative/pseuds/theunapologeticnarrative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A competitive game of Hot Lava gets a little hotter than anticipated [Richonne fluffy goodness]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First to Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Set at Gabriel's Church in early Season 5

"CAREFUL!"

Michonne’s warning sent Rick to reach for his firearm. His eyes darted around the church for the threat, ready to violently take down any hostile human or walker who dared to place his family in peril. What he saw instead was Carl and Michonne perched on top of the benches, each with a long stick in their hands, pulled down from any one of the tree branches outside, and a serious look on their faces. 

Rick's shoulders remained tense until he saw a large grin spreading across his son's face and Judith gurgling happily on a makeshift play mat not too far away from him. 

"The floor is lava." Michonne explained trying her best to silence Carl who was now quietly giggling at the perplexed look Rick was giving her. 

  
“You need to get to the magic carpet. Then slide over to the bench. Draw your weapon and fight your way to the Isle of Plenitude.” Michonne was hardly deterred by how insane she sounded and continued to explain the rules to Rick who, much to Carl’s delight, continued to look incredibly confused. The young boy was struggling to remain steady on the wooden bench, fits of laughter causing him to rock from side to side.

"Magic carpet?" Rick's asked, eyebrow raised but gun now safely tucked away. This was enough to send Carl over the edge and onto the floor. The loud thud of his body caused Michonne to turn suddenly, almost falling down and joining him. It was a stupid game and now Carl was hurt because of it. Feeling like an idiot and internally scolding herself, she began to step down from the bench when she was stopped by a loud yell.

"DON'T!" Carl cried out whilst rolling around on the floor. He was grasping his stomach but not in pain. “The Isle of Plenitude remember.” He was still unable to control himself as he continued to laugh harder and harder.

With no sign of injury caused by the fall, all the worry on Rick and Michonne’s face disappeared, both adults then turning their attention towards a bowl of pecans placed on the altar which Carl had been pointing towards. Rick looked back at Carl who was ushering him to take his place and join his and Michonne’s ridiculous game. The tired sheriff couldn’t resist smiling and Michonne felt her jaw relax.

“So you think you can take me and the prize Sheriff?” Michonne winked at Rick as he took off his jacket and began a series of stretches in jest.

“I believe so Ma’am. You may have beaten one Grimes but I won’t make the same mistakes as my son. In fac-” Rick’s goading was interrupted by an object suddenly flying into his face. Rick barely managed to dodge the stick Michonne threw in his direction as he clumsily stepped back, hitting his shoulder against the door he had just come through.

“Dad you have to at least _try_ and catch the sword.” Carl wasn’t above cruelly teasing his father and Michonne laughed in agreement. The boy then chucked his own stick her way which she artfully caught to make a point before sticking her tongue out at Rick. She too wasn’t above teasing their leader.

“Right.” Rick responded by picking the stick off of the floor and stepping onto the ‘magic carpet’, a blanket laid out in front of one of the benches. He stood there for a moment taking a couple of deep breaths before taking to higher grounds to combat his opponent.

And so the game began.

The battle for the pecans was fierce, lasting well over an hour. Michonne’s legs and arms were beginning to tire as she hopped from bench to bench trying to get closer to the altar near the front of the church. She couldn’t however, escape an equally determined Rick who was on her tail and attempting to strike her down every chance he could.

Despite the focussed frown on his forehead, Michonne saw the joy on Rick’s face. Here he was, for once fighting not for his life but for a bowl of pecans. It was hilarious and Michonne didn’t hold back her laughter. She often enjoyed playing games with Carl, challenging the boy to random missions which left them bickering and teasing each other for hours. It was a great way to pass the time and she had hoped Rick would join them instead of watching from the side lines, but most days the man was happy to let them have their fun on the own.

It was always fun. But this game with Rick was spectacularly different. Every cell in her body was alive, ignited with an incredible energy and excitement. They were in perfect unison, their breathing and movement. The clanking together of their sticks. Left. Right. Left. Right. Up and down they bounced, then back and forth their bodies would swing.

It was like music.

Rick was every bit as competitive as his son, his eyes sparkling with child-like enthusiasm and Michonne never wanted to end their dance.

Carl, however, had lost interest after asking when he would be allowed to re-join the game. Receiving no response, he complained about the others not having returned from their supply run yet and decided to leave, taking Judith with him to prepare her bottle in one of the side rooms.

They were so immersed in their game, neither adult even noticed his quiet exit but soon after he had left an opportunity presented itself to win and Michonne sought to take it. Rick wasn’t as trained in the art of sword fighting as she was and the man was beginning to tire, exposing his right side to attack.

“Only the victorious shall eat.” Michonne whispered menacingly before proceeding to disarm Rick with one forceful strike. Rick breathed heavily and held his arms up but he was far from finished still standing tall, opposite her and on the bench.

“What do you say you try it without the pretty stick Michonne?” His eyes were challenging her to a further round and Michonne couldn’t help but rise the bait. She dropped her stick next to Rick’s and moved closer.

“The final stage, hand to hand combat. No rules. Winner takes all.” Rick had a wicked grin on his face and Michonne felt the utter need to wipe it off his handsome face.

“Except hair pulling.” She added, her finger held up in protest. Rick laughed before nodding in agreement.

“No hair pulling.”  They rubbed their hands together, readying themselves for battle once more. It was Michonne that lunched forward first, throwing her body weight against Rick in an effort knock him off of the bench and into the molten floor lava. What she didn’t anticipate was losing her footing and not so much pouncing onto Rick like a predator but more collapsing into him like a fainting damsel.

 “Carefu-“

But it was too late, in taking down Rick, she ended up crashing into the floor as well. Rick groaned under her weight. Michonne tried to hide her face in his shoulders, but she didn’t need to see his face to feel his chest shaking with laughter underneath her breasts.

“You sure showed me.” Rick chuckled and Michonne smiled weakly, trying to pull herself off of his body. She found herself awkwardly sitting up and for a moment straddling him before speedily rolling off Rick and onto the floor. Rick didn’t seem fazed by the intimate ending to their game. In fact Michonne was surprised to find him on top of her instead. His arms trapping her on the floor and his face incredibly close to hers, grinning like a school boy.

“So…a tie?” Michonne swallowed hard, trying to keep her breathing even and hoping Carl or the others didn’t return to find them in such a terribly difficult to explain and compromising position.

“I guess.”  Rick whispered, his voice low and telling of his intentions.

Michonne found herself relax underneath his weight, enough to even place her hand onto the back of his neck to pull him closer. “What does joint first place get us?” She asked, a coy look in her dark eyes.

In response, Rick bit at her bottom lip ever so slightly before kissing her fully on the mouth. As his beard roughly tickled her face, Michonne thought to herself how unappetising pecans were compared to the taste of Rick’s tongue and lips. It was a delightful truce to end the hottest game of Hot Lava she had ever played.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love playful Michonne and I just know she could bring an equally playful side out of our Sheriff. So here's my take on how it would go.


End file.
